Goodbye to you
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Connie says goodbye to Mike


**Disclaimer:** Dick Wolf and NBC own "Law and Order". I don't

**A/N:** Hi guys, this is my new Law & Order fanfic. I was thinking how should be when Connie said goodbye to Mike. Is a songfic, and the song is Goodbye to you-Michelle Branch. Hope you enjoy

Connie was going, and there was nothing Mike could do to stop her. Some people in the office have made a farewell party for Connie, but Mike refused to go, he didn't wanna say goodbye to her.

**Of all the things I've believed in**

**I just want to get it over with**

**Tears form behind my eyes**

**But I do not cry**

**Counting the days that pass me by**

Connie wanted know where was Mike, and why didn't he went, but truth be told, she understood why.

**I've been searching deep down in my soul**

**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**

Mike was lying in his couch, he was reading - or trying, because he can't keep Connie away from his mind - someone knocked on his door. Mike knew who was, so he opens the door. There stood Connie, she was not smiling, like always does. Mike could see the tears wanting to escape from her eyes; he just hugs her, wishing she never leave him.

**It feels like I'm starting all over again**

**The last three years were just pretend**

**And I said**

Connie couldn't hold her tears for much time, Mike kisses her forehead, and while that hug became more comfortable they let the tears roll over their faces. Mike took a step away from Connie. She could see that his beautiful blue eyes were red because the tears, Mike clean with his fingertip a tear that was rolling over her face. So he kisses her passionately, that kiss was the first and the last kiss, Connie was going to LA, and Mike will never see her again.

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

That kiss became deeper, before they could realize, they were naked in his bed. Connie was sleeping in Mike's chest. She wake, and sees how wrong that was, and how it will hurt both, she tries to get up without waking him but she can't, Connie was dressing when Mike pulls her by the arm, Connie could see on his eyes that he wouldn't let her go.

**I still get lost in your eyes**

**And it seems that I can't live a day without you**

**Closing my eyes and you chase my facts away**

"Don't go. Please stay here with me" Mike ask on tears

"Mike, my mother needs me in Los Angeles"

"Just stay a little more"

"I-I can't. My flight leaves in a few hours"

Connie finished dressing; she kisses Mike and goes her way out of the apartment

**To a place where I am blinded by the light**

**But it's not right**

Mike follows her, trying to say the words he never said before "I love you." As they reach the door, Mike pulls her by the arm and kisses her.

"I love you but I never had the courage to say this before" He finally said, but now is just too late

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on** **to**

"This is the reason why I don't want to say goodbye to you" Connie says

"I don't wanna say goodbye too"

"Damn Mike! Can't you see that you're the only one who could make me stay? If wasn't your damn professionalism, if you had said before. I could stay. But now is just too late to go back"

**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time**

**I want what's yours and I want what's mine**

**I want you**

**But I'm not giving in this time **

Connie kisses him, she knew she would never see him, and now it was time to say goodbye

"Goodbye Mike" Her words broke their hearts

"Goodbye Connie" He said holding his tears, now they could not go back, he said the word most hated

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to...**

Connie turned; she walked slowly, without looking back. She would never look back because she knew it would make her cry. Mike watched her go. He hated know that everything was finishing in this way

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

"Connie!" Mike screams causing her to looks at him. Mike runs to Connie and hugs her "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I've should tell you I love you before. If everything was finishing in this way, is my fault. I'm sorry. Just tell me that you'll get back"

"Sorry Mike, I can't promise you something I know I cannot fulfill. But maybe one day I'll come back and we can keep this up"

**And when the stars fall**

**I will lie awake**

**You're my shooting star**

Mike knew it was his fault, he should have loved more, should have cried more. He must have told Connie he loved her, would have cared less about small problems, like his damn professionalism. He must have seen the sun set next to Connie, he should have made what he wanted but now is just too late and he can't go back. Mike was only sure of one thing: Connie will always be at his side, even away from him.

The end

You liked it?

My English has improved? (I know it still sucks)

I deserve some review?


End file.
